


Bro..

by louistomllnson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, is it too late to apologise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomllnson/pseuds/louistomllnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro..

It was early on a Satunday morning, and Liam was in bed on his phone. Bored as ever. As usual. When was he not bored?!  
Well you coudn't blame the poor chap. He had nothing to do.   
School drop out. That's what he was. Good for nothing. Except for bed. He was good for bed. Or.. _in_ bed. Zayn Malik, his hot boyfriend sure as hecky thought so.  
That Zayn guy was who Liam Payne- Or should I say Liam  _Pain_ (wink emoji)- was texting. & it went a lil somethin like this

PaynoXDD: _bB when will ur skiny ass gt home im horny!!!DX_

ZamnZaddyx0x: _bB i am home!!!! silly billy. im in the bedroom._

PaynoXDD:  _NaWWW bB im in the bedroom!!_

ZamnZaddyx0x: _OH bB UR RIGHT! what a silly billy mistake. I'm in the living room aha!_

PaynoXDD: _well cum n fuk me bB_

ZamnZaddyx0x:  _ONLY I F U HAV FOOD AHA!_

PaynoXDD:  _naw but i got a 2 way dildo!!! dyin 2 try et out xd xd_

ZamnZaddyx0x: _Bro  
_

PaynoXDD:  _bruhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhfriend!;)_

ZamnZaddyx0x:  _comin!_  
  
  
And so Zayn Malik rushed to their bedroom. He tugged off his clothes eagerly. Ohh we could NOT wait to get into their surprisingly soft and yet springy bed and fuck LiLi until he couldnt breahte. Actually nevermind. Zayn didnt wanna kill his bf! how insane would that be! He wanted to fuck Lili until.. Until he came! thats good! aha.

He ran into their room, so fast. Like, really fast, and jumped onto the bed where Li was. He attacked his boo with kisses, happy and excited! "Bbz, do we have lube?" He asked, as he kissed his neck roughly. Yikes. that would leave a mark for sure. Crikey.

Liam shook his head. "Naw man, We used it all yesterday in the bathtub, when we had the lube challenge." He said. the lube challenge was a challenge where they both had to cover themselves in slimey lubricant and see who would walk the furthest. Liam won. hes strong. muscles and abs and all.it excited zayn. in more than one way ;)!aha

Zaddy pouted "Aw man. two way dildo will hurt fo'sure without lube! what can we use?"

Liam took a moment to think. "We- We could use mayo! I love mayo. mayo's yummy, innit?"

Zaddy instantly nodded. he leaped off the bed and headed towards the door. "Mayo it is!" He chirped. He opened the door and litereally ~~stormed~~ off to the kitchen. wait no, stormed makes it sound like he was angry. he was not! he was very excited. let me rephrase. .   literally skipped off to the kitchen. He browsed the cupboards, singing to himself as he looked for the big fat jar of yummy mayonnaise. "aha!" Zayn said, lifting the jar in his cute hands with funny silly tattoo designs. Typical Zayn! :-). He hugged the jar happily and headed back to His and LiLi's room. 

Zayn stepped into the room, and held the jar up in his hands, like the way the monkey from lion king held up simba. "I've got  it!" he announced nice and loudly. "Have ya got that two way dildo?" He asked.

Liam nodded, already naked on bed. He sprawled out, and held the dildo up. "got it right here Zaddy!"

Zayn smiled and went to put down the jar. he got naked too and joined his bf on bed. "Okay! Mayo me up!" He said with little giggles. Liam obliged, opening the jar of sauce and sticking his fingers into it. Once his fingers were coated, he went ahead and stuck them up Zayner's arse hole. Zayn squirmed under Liam's touch, not quite sure if he liked the sticky feeling in his anus. "kEEP going" he whispered, moving closer to him. Liam nodded and continued to shove his fingers up zayn. After a while, Liam lay onto his own back. "My turn, Zayn!   
Zayn nodded. he repeated Liam's actions to him, smile on his cute structured face.  
Once they were both ready, He reached for the dildo, which both of them had nicknamed Regine, and grinned. "Are you ready for this?" He asked. 

Liam nodded embarrassedly. "i'M ready to have Regine's head up my ass" He said.  
Zayn nodded in agreement. "And i'm ready to have her.. legs.. up mine!" He said. He reached over and stuck the dildo up his ass, moaning out like a pornstar. over exageratted. How lame.

Liam leaned in, holding the tip of the dildo and pushing it into his own bottom. Soon they were both getting up on the Regine, Mayonnaise spilt everywhere. On the dildo, across their bums and bodies, the bedsheets. everywhere. The smell of it was beautiful. 

Zayn was the first to come, and his cum was mixed with the white mayo, on the bedsheets. "Holy moly, that was good!" He gasped. Liam nodded in agreement, speeding up his actions. "Zaynie, help me come!" he whined.

Zayn nodded, tugging regine out of Liam's bum. He reached down and stuck his tongue in instead. He pulled away and giggled. "I'm eating Mayo out your mayo ass." He said, smirking. "Get it- Coz you're white and mayo is white an-" He was cut off by liam shoving Zayn's head back to his ass, rolling his eyes. "Shut up." He said.

A moment later, Liam spilt his load onto his stomach. "Mother fluffer, that was good!" He moaned out. 

After that, they both cleaned up and then went to catch some Zzzs (sleep!! aha!)


End file.
